An Eternity with You
by December21
Summary: Len is a beast who has lived thousands of years alone and everyone he loved is gone. Can Rin ever break down the walls he built around his heart? LenXRin Based on The Beast sung by miku. Cover art by Hyrulemaster on deviantart.
1. Chapter 1

**Aha, I'm going to be starting a series what I call a fairy-tale series starring all** **the vocaloids (including 1, 2 and 3 products). Next I'll possibly do little** **mermaid sung by luka or deep sea girl by miku (or even caged by dragon by luka, but there isn't a lot of story to follow on that one though) Possibly some stories staring the engloids? Suggestions welcome [see profile for details] Fufufu~**

**On a side note: I'm sorry I haven't finished the puella magi story about suleika. I'll get around to it. I've been on a trip so that's why I've been inactive guys. I'm slow at updating but I'll promise to speed up!**

**As always, Enjoy**!

* * *

I don't remember much of my human life before. I believe I had been rich once. Famous even. I'd had a castle full of servants and a vast fortune I inherited from my parents. I would host parties for all my friends. I think some people would call me a spoiled brat. But none of that stuff matters.

Everyone's faces in my memory are hazy and I can't remember any of their names, not even my own family. I don't care anymore. I try not to remember because they're gone. Thinking about them only magnifies the lonliness within me. Everyone has been dead for a thousand years. And a thousand years more have I have been here in solitude. I locked myself in my empty castle and shut the doors of my heart to anyone else. Not that anyone would be stupid enough to try to enter. I haven't met a single soul since who knows when. I thought I would always be alone. At least not until today.

The day when I first met you it was cloudy. Dark clouds hovered over the sky threatened to drown this desolate town in rain. But that didn't stop you from jumping the garden walls to reach me. I'd built those structure carefully with brick stacked upon brick to keep everyone and anything out. And to keep myself in. I even replaced all the windows with stained glass and barred some so Ono one would spot me. But you climbed itlike nobody's business. Hopped right over like bunny.

It had already started pouring heavily when I finally came out to meet you in the garden. I trudged out of my castle to see what idiot would dare enter the castle of a beast.

My unsightly form didn't scare you at all. My hair could barely be called blonde. It was mostly pulled back into a ponytail but strands of my bangs clung to my face and stuck up in odd places. I had twisted horns like a ram's and repulsive claws like a lion's. My outward appearance was just about as ugly as my heart. I had been cursed with this grostique form and I guess I deserved it more than anything.

But I had just met a girl with beautiful hair that was golden like the sun's rays even in this dreaded weather. She wore something that looked like a peasant's clothes and had smudges of dirt on her face. Yet somehow she looked truly happy. I was beginning to wonder if she was touched in the head or something. Seeing monsters like this is definitely not normal.

"Hi!" She smiled at me. I was filled with dread, disgust and envy. I felt bad for envying her and I felt even worse for hating the poor girl. I had many mixed emotions about seeing someone after a long time.

"Hello." It took a lot effort to speak to Her. I can't remember the last real conversation I had.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said, each word cruel and mocking. I crossed my arms and leaned against the walls of the garden.

"I was hungry and went to look for some wild berries and then I saw your garden." I looked around and laughed. The garden had been pretty at one point. It used to be filled with flowers and fruit, until it became overgrown with weeds and vines with thorns. Now it's just another excuse to keep people out.

"Fat chance of finding anything edible in this garden."

"Oh okay. I'm sorry for intruding. I guess I better be going then." With that she turned to make her way up the wall again.

"You don't have a home?" I asked mid-stride. She nodded.

"I suppose you could stay here a while. I have food inside." Part of me wanted her to go away. Another part of me wanted her to come in, stay a while maybe.

"Really?" She clasped her hands together and her eyes lit up.

"I can't promise it's very good though. But anything is better than nothing, right?"

What was I saying? I can't believe I'm actually putting myself up to this. _Stupid, stop it. Tell her to go home hungry._

"Yeah! Of course," She wore an even bigger smile than before.

"Follow me." I muttered and started walking to the castle, not even turning to see if she followed. But sadly she did, I heard her skipping behind me and I had to walk faster to keep pace. I how naive she was to think it was a good idea to follow a stranger into their house-let alone a beast's. Not that I was planning anything evil but she should have more common sense. Didn't anyone raise her to know that?_  
_

I opened the large metal doors and held the door open for her. It creaked and echoed.

"Wow! You live in a castle?" She piped up from behind me.

"Nothing much. Castles actually aren't as big as you think."

"But it's so huge!" She dashed through the doorway and ran she outstretched her arms and spun in a circle. I let out a defeated sigh. _Did I just let a homeless person into my home?_

"The kitchen is this way." I pointed to the left.

"Oh right. I forgot." She giggled.

"Like you ever knew where it was in the first place."

"Whatever." She shrugged and turned the other way. It almost seemed like she was leading me instead now.

When I finally caught up with her in the kitchen I opened the cuboards and quickly thumbed through for some food. Here, sandwiches are okay. I quickly made a couple and tossed some towards her. She scarfed all of them down.

"Mmmm. Not bad at all." I raised an eyebrow.

"More?" I asked.

"Yes please." She ate that one up just a fast.

"Oh, I'm Rin by the way." She added afterwords.

"Len." I said and looked at her up and down. She looked pretty pretty scrawny and famished. Someone ought to put some weight on the girl. After a pause I added, "Still hungry? There's some fruit over there." I nodded towards the fruit bowl on the counter.

"Oh my gosh! Oranges!"She practically screamed and dived towards them. She them proceeded at pick out a a couple and gobble them down. I began to loose track at 3.

I tried thinking about what normal people talked about. _The weather?_

"Fowl rain, huh?" I asked and propped an elbow on the counter.

"Not really. I like rain." She ate mouthfuls in between sentences.

"Rain is dumb." I looked out the nearest window. Pictures and designs replaced the view of outside. A much better sight to look at. From behind I could barely see silhouettes of the raindrops running down from behind.

"No rain is not!" She countered. What could honestly be so interesting about rain anyway?

"Still dumb." I yawned and scratched my head absent mindedly.

"Why don't you like it then?" She asked.

I reflected about it a little. The constant tapping of the rain sounded almost like a click ticking. A reminder of my loniless and solitude, forever counting and ticking at my life. _Only an eternity more here._

"No reason in particular." I answered.

"That's even dumber."

"Dumber is not considered grammatically correct. More dumb is."

"Shut it, mutt." She pouted.

"That's not a nice way to treat someone who just fed you."

"That's not a nice way to treat a guest." She had a bundle of energy but a quick tongue too.

"Touché." I said. She smiled triumphantly.

She proceeded to eat her orange again and then paused thoughtfully. She frowned and looked down at one in her hand.

"Is it spoiled?" I asked.

"No that's not it." She said and it was very quiet in the room except for the hum of the rain. She spoke up agin. "It's just that I don't know where I'm going to go after this."

"Your more than welcome to stay here." I offered.

"Are you sure?" She didn't look up. For some reason I didn't want her to leave but at the same time I wanted her gone. I was so confused. But I tried to offer her a bit of kindness.

"I probably shouldn't trouble you anymore." Her face was solemn and devoid of her joyful smile.

"It's fine. And besides, I can't let a girl like you get wet out in the rain."

"I can't." The room was silent again.

"Make yourself at home." I offered again.

The orange she was holding fell to the ground and she burrowed her face in her hands. "That's the nicest thing anyone has said to me." She started crying and I watched as her small body shook with sobs.

I stood unblinking, not knowing what to do. It would be strange to try to touch a stranger, but she wasn't a stranger anymore. Was she?

"I'll show you to a room you can stay in." I stood up and handed her a tissue. She stared at me for a moment as tears streamed down her face. She accepted it and tried to wipe away the tears but more kept taking their place. She stood and followed me out into the corridor. She walked so close behind that she kept stepping on my heels. She constantly sniffled but her crying became quieter.

I showed her to one of the many eroom bedrooms. She mumbled thank you and as I left her in peace. I walked down the hallway back to my own room.

I sat on my bed after the eventful day and I slowly came to the realization that I wasn't alone anymore. I had found someone after many years of solitude.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is soon to come out! Ha, updates soon to come. The next one might be in rinny's POV. I hoped you enjoyed this~**

* * *

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay New chapie~ Enjoy guys**

* * *

Rin's POV

I woke to a dim but warm room. It was strange but in a way peaceful, I guess.

I yawned and stirred slightly in my bed. Normally I slept on the ground somewhere in a tree. That's pretty pathetic to admit, I know. But I don't want to be seen sleeping on the bench like a hobo. But after this, I don't think I can go back to sleeping there anymore. Ah, the bed was so comfy. The softness was unbelievable! Wait-I was sleeping in a bed? What? This can't be right.

I glanced around the room. I recalled yesterday's events briefly in my mind. I met a cold-hearted but charitable beast named Len. I must still be sleeping. How... Curious...

He was nice enough to offer me somewhere to stay but he was _so_ rude. I felt my face flush with embarrassment when I remembered that I cried in front of him yesterday. Ah, well who cares. I'm pretty sure he won't.

I stuffed my face into the pillow. _Wake up, wake up._

After a moment I lifted my head and gasped for air. So maybe I'm just hallucinating. That's entirely possible. Or food poisoning? Luka, famous fisherman who ran a shop on the corner of Rose street was known all around town for her famous tuna dishes. She was always annoyed by little kids like me digging through her garbage. Maybe she finally decided to pull a fast one, throwing away some spoiled fish to teach us a lesson not to scavenge like rodents.

I eventually gave up on trying to convince myself this wasn't real. I got up and trudged to the window to see what time of day it was.

Surely it can't be night but there was little natural light in the room. I pushed the curtains aside to take in the view but all I was filled with disappointment. I frowned when I saw they were barred with wooden planks. That Len guy is so weird..

Does this guy actually ever get out? Probably not, I don't think I would if I looked like that. But it sure is strange that Len hides in this place like a recluse spider. There really isn't much else here. Who would want to stay in a castle forever anyway?

I took another good look around the room. It was simple but elegant. It had a bed, a a dresser and a nightstand. On the nightstand I noticed a small hand mirror. It had an adorning frame with roses. I picked it up and looked at myself. I combed my fingers through my matted hair but it did no good. I set it back down and left the room.

Everything in the castle creaked loudly-especially the doors. It broke the silence and disturbed the seemingly enchanting vibe the castle gave. As if it were begging for attention, to be loved. I tried to step softly onto the tile floor but it echoed just as loudly as the door.

Making little noise as possible I wandered around, giving myself a tour around the castle. I looked around but tried not to pry into any rooms.

One interesting thing was that empty shells of armor lined the hallways. Quite frankly, it scared me a lot. They reminded me of soldiers that had lost their souls in battle and then someone decided to pose their dead bodies along the wall for decoration. I slightly lifted the helmet of one, making sure no one was in there. It would be rather spooky if there was someone in it. _Thankfully_ there wasn't.

"What are you doing?" A cold voice resounded through my ears and echoed down the hallway. I jumped and turned around to see who it was. I felt my heart thudding out of my chest and placed both hands over it. Just Len.

"Ah-oh, just you! Phew. Haha sorry." It was still a surprise to see a sort of beast mutant there. And what a terrifying sight it was! No offense to him though. He stared, probably expecting an answer.

"I was just-erm, inspecting your knight. I thought he had a scratch or something..." A lame excuse, I know. He said nothing still. I looked around frantically and blurted out random gibberish."So.. yeah. Ummm... I uh-"

"Are you always like this?" He interrupted and looked me up and down.

"Like what? A bit unusual? I guess so..." I scratched the back of my head. There was a long pause that made me feel nervous. He finally spoke up.

"There's more food in the kitchen. Help yourself to anything." I stood and watched as he walked away. He wore elegant clothes, suited for an upperclassmen.

I stared a little longer then I tried to find my way back to where I started. All of the hallways were completely identical. The castle was built almost like a labyrinth or some sort of maze. It winded in odd directions. Right when you thought you had found your way - dead end. You'd have to find the center before you found the exit and when you did it was the wrong one.

After a while of hopeless searching I ran into something that looked like the door to the kitchen. I crossed my fingers and tried the door. Thank goodness, I found the right place. I found the heavenly oranges again and ate one. I found some bread and nibbled at a piece or two. I found myself less hungry than yesterday.

I tried to find Len again afterwards. The castle became a little more familiar, but not much. Everything still felt so foreign and confusing. This time being more careful not to loose myself I searched for him. When I didn't find him I gave up and tried my search outside, of course exiting from the only entrance.

The property was big like the inside, but the fewer walls and turns made it less confusing. Enjoyable even.

The fresh smell of rain was refreshing. Dew clung to the grass and trees making them glimmer in the sunlight. A hint of leftover thunder hovered in the moist air.

After some time walking I spotted him. I paused thoughtfully. At first I didn't recognize it as him. He blended in well with the shadows beneath the trees. Then I spotted him poking out beneath a large statue. It was that of an angel, she wore a long flowing dress, cracked wings and her hand was outstretched (To whom though was a mystery to me). Vines and wild flowers grew around her.

I continued walking. I was thankful the grass and soft wet soil muffled my steps. As I neared I saw the light play oddly in his eyes. They were a deep dark blue that was filled with an emptiness. His normally hard expression was soft, like smoothly polished jewel. It almost inviting even.

In his hands he held a gold rimmed crown with thorns. I stiffled a gasp when I saw what his hands were, sharp black claws.. I could only see them as weapons of destruction. I shivered and hesitated but kept walking.

I stopped when I stood behind him. His eyes narrowed and became as cruel as they usually were when he noticed my presence. He didn't turn or flinch.

I decided to stay quiet, to test if he would cave in and say something. He didn't. I tried a simple greeting.

"Hello." I took a step forward and tried smiling. He didn't answer. I looked back up at the angel. She looked hopeful and happy, even though she was slowly decaying and crumbling.

"Who is she?" He lowered his gaze at the crown in his hands. "What are you doing out here?" I asked again. _Probably to avoid me..._

I tried once more. "I just wanted to say thanks... for, you know, everything." I waited then sighed and walked away.

Our days together continued on much the same. A few times I pestered him with questions but more often than not I decided to leave him alone. Sometimes days would go by without any interaction. He only said what was necessary and nothing more. I found other ways of amusing myself. I decided to pick up gardening as a hobby though I had never worked a day in my life. I eventually got the hang of it.

It never before occurred to me that he might be lonely. Sometimes when I was alone I was filled with chills when I thought about spending years here. Then I thought about how long he had been here alone. I quickly dismissed the thought and tended to the flowers. He seemed perfectly content being alone.

* * *

**Yay, new chapie~**

**I better start wrapping things up, only a few chapters left. Hope you liked the story C:**

* * *

Review?


End file.
